Hetalia The Pokemon Power of Axis
by Jashin Ryuku
Summary: Une histoire regroupant les comics de Hetalia, et l'aventure de Pokemon. Les Nations ont était convoquer pour une nouvelle invention,  elle permet de faire la rencontre avec des créatures, des Pokemon. Si vous voulez savoir la suite, alors lisez ;  .
1. Introduction

**Hetalia**

_**The Pokémon Power of Axis**_

**Introduction** :

En une belle matinée, encore sous la douce brise de la rosée de tous ces matin ordinaire, une lettre, non, que dis-je, plusieurs lettres, ont était envoyées à des destinataires plus ou moins inattendus à recevoir une tel invitation. Une lettre pour chacun de ces si différents pays, tous aussi étrange que merveilleux dans leurs coutumes ou bien leurs vaste paysage. Il y avait beaucoup de pays concerné par ce fameux bout de papier, sur ce dernier il y avait marqué :

" Chère nation, je vous suis en totalité reconnaissant que vous lisiez cette lettre peu orthodoxe. Je vous demande, en tant que Professeur professionnel de Chimie et Electronique, de vous joindre à une grande innovation technologique; un monde où des créatures amicales et combatives cherches des personnes à proprement parler "dresseur". Ces étranges créatures son nommées "Pokémon", ils possèdent des aptitudes de combat extraordinaire et font d'adorable "animaux de compagnie". Je ne puis vous en dire plus car top secret, je vous en dirai d'avantage si vous acceptez cette invitation et que vous venez à l'adresse située en bas de la feuille.

Merci de votre coopération.

_H. Naokasa "_

Et c'est ainsi que beaucoup d'autre nation ayant reçus cette lettre vinrent à cette petite folie.


	2. Chapter one

**_CHAPTER ONE : Explications avec un inconnu_**

Les différentes nations arrivèrent l'une après l'autre, heure après heures, toute à horaires différentes, se qui était certainement voulus. Le personnage que nous allons suivre est un des plus (ou moins) motivé à cette "attraction". Un grand jeune homme, vêtu d'une combinaison d'un bleu marine, qui fait pensé à un uniforme militaire, souvent avec un sourire au lèvres, des yeux d'un rouge sang, surement coloré de cette couleur par le nombre affluent de blessés qu'il a surement achevés, et des cheveux blond et grisâtre, le plus souvent en bataille. Je pense que vous l'aurez reconnu, son nom "Gilbert Beilschmidt", ou plus connu sous le nom de sa nation "Prusse". D'un mauvais caractère et souvent sûre de lui, plutôt agressif, Gilbert est arrogant et déteste perdre, il sous-estime presque tous le monde qui se trouve autour de lui. Il se prétend "awesome" et fini souvent ces phrase par un rire "diabolique" : kesesesesese ~!

Gilbert arrivas au lieu en temps et en heures (pour une fois) et entras dans le bâtiment plus qu'étrange. Un gigantesque building bleu ciel possédant des centaines de vitres frappé par ce grand soleil d'été.  
Prusse : "Je suis vraiment à la bonne adresse ?" Murmuras-t-il à lui-même quand il vit que l'intérieur de ce monument était en fait une espèce de laboratoire. Tout en se posant d'innombrable questions, il continua d'avancer, pas à pas, jusqu'à ce retrouver au milieu de l'entre. Il soupira, et fini par allé se rendre au guichet, même si ca, sa craigne mais -genre- totalement quoi. Se tapé la honte, en plain public, parce qu'on sait même pas où on est...Avant qu'il n'eut put poser cette question fatidique "Euh...Je cherche un certain "Mr. Naokasa" " dans un endroit inconnu et sans savoir qui est exactement cette personne, quelqu'un l'interrompit. Un jeune homme, paraissant plus jeune que le prussien, avec des cheveux noir brillant d'un doux bleu des fond marin à la lumière que les vitres laissée s'échapper, courais vers lui, des habits d'infirmier, des tas de feuilles en mains...qu'il laissa s'échapper, et glissa lamentablement sur l'une d'entre elles...Gilbert ne put s'empêcher de gloussé après avoir vu la chute du pauvre infirmier. Ce dernier se relevas avec un peu de difficulté et ramassa ses feuilles éparpillé en s'excusant à chaque personne qu'il croisait, il se dirigea ensuite vers la nation, qui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ne semblait pas du tout perdu.  
Inconnu : "V-Vous êtes bien...*cherche dans ses papiers*...Mr. Gilbert Beilschmidt ?"  
Prusse : "Oui c'est moi."  
Inconnu : "Je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance, mon nom est Narenth. Je suis le collègue de travaille de Nao-sempai. Nous vous attendions, suivez-moi je vous prie. Je vais vous conduire à son laboratoire." Il réussi à aligné tous ses mots avec un magnifique sourire d'ange, et d'ailleurs, personne ne savait comment il faisait pour rester aussi calme après s'être humilier devant pas mal de gens...Enfin, c'est ce qu'avait pensé Gilbert dès qu'il l'avait vu. Le pays décidas de suivre ce fameux Narenth qui le conduisit vers une salle, ou plutôt une porte qu'il ouvra avec plus de difficulté que Prusse pu penser.  
Se fut une petite salle ornée de plusieurs ordinateurs et de machines plus anormale les une que les autres qu'il vit en pénétrant dans cette salle.  
Narenth : "Bien, on dirait que Nao-sempai n'est pas ici, je vais vous expliquez à ca place bien qu'il ne devrait arriver dans peu de temps...Alors, les il n'y a pas vraiment de règle mais je me dois de vous expliquez le principe. Les Pokémon sont des créatures plus qu'étrange que nous avons pu faire revivre grâce à notre matériel de technologie, il existe plus de 500 espèces dont certains sont encore en cour d'analyse. Ils peuvent apprendre des attaques spécifique à leur type, le type du Pokémon permet de savoir ce qu'il craint ou nom; certaines espèces sont beaucoup plus rare que d'autre, par exemple, vous aurais le choix entre ceux qui s'appellent des "starters" quand vous commencerais, les starters son unique, et il n'en n'existe pas dans la nature. Les Pokémon peuvent évoluer, à un certain niveau ils se transforment, devient plus fort et apprenne d'autre capacités. Ils peuvent être affectés par un changement de statu, par exemple : empoisonnement, paralysie, brûlé, quand ils perdent de PV (point de vie) dans un combat, tu pourras les soigner en les déposants dans l'ordinateur portable que je te donnerais. Tu peux attraper les Pokémons en utilisant des Pokéballs, il en existe différentes sortes. Qu'est-ce j'ai oublié...Ah oui, il subsiste des Pokémon aux couleurs différentes que les normaux, on appelle sa des Pokémon "shiney", ils sont extrêmement rare, tu pourras les reconnaître grâce aux étoiles qui les entoures. Bien, je pense t'avoir à peu près tous dit, je vais te donner un Pokédex, il te permet d'enregistrer automatiquement les Pokémon que tu rencontreras, il y a aussi un mini pc installé dedans, tu pourras y stocké les Pokémon qui ne sont pas dan ton équipe mais auquel tu tien. Tu peut avoir six Pokémon maximum dans ton équipe. Bien, si tu a d'autre questions à me poser, je me ferais un plaisir de te répondre" Il avait enfin fini son explication. Le blond se frotta les cheveux avec sa main droite et pris de l'autre main le "Pokedex" que lui avait donné le jeune informaticien.  
Prusse : "Et, c'est quoi le but de ce "jeu" ?"  
Narenth : "De s'amuser bien sûre !"  
Prusse : "Non, mais..."  
Narenth : "Oui, j'ai compris ta question, eh bien, il y a différentes voix que tu peux suivre, c'est à toi de choisir laquelle. Maintenant, si tu veut bien entré dans le dôme, je te donnerais les Pokéballs."  
Gilbert s'avança pas à pas vers l'entrée de cette espèce de parc, les Pokéballs en poche, et le Pokédex aussi. Narenth appuya sur le bouton qui ouvrit la porte, enfin, qui était SENSER l'ouvrir. Le jeune chercheur paniqua quand il vu que la porte ne s'ouvrais pas, d'un ton très...paniqué, il dit :  
Narenth : "Nooon ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe bon sang ? Ça ne se peut pas ! Pourquoi ca ne marche pas ? Il n'y a pourtant pas de coupure de courant !" Gilbert voyait Narenth piquer une crise et injurier la pauvre porte qui ne voulais pas fonctionné. Prusse allé encore devoir attendre, il espérait retrouver ses amis France et Spain... 


End file.
